


you're inside my heart (you're inside my soul)

by raspberryghoulaid



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Reggie Peters, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lazy Mornings, Luke Loves His Boyfriend, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Pansexual Luke Patterson, Reggie and Luke Live Together, Reggie is Not a Morning Person, Softness, Sunset Curve, Tenderness, pre-death, ruke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberryghoulaid/pseuds/raspberryghoulaid
Summary: a short morning fluff drabble I wrote for my favorite pairing from this show.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116





	you're inside my heart (you're inside my soul)

**Author's Note:**

> if you want context, i listened to Entwined by Tim Myers while writing this and I highly suggest you listen to it while reading along.

Reggie was never a morning person, and Luke knows that. A normal day for the bassist starts with him waking up around noon (he and his bandmates had dropped out of school a while back), and even then it takes a fight to coax the boy out of bed. That's typically Luke’s role, as he's the one waking up beside the boy on most days, Reggie’s arms and legs tangled around him like a sloth to a tree. As per usual, he nudges the other boy gently, only to earn a muffled groan in response. “C’mon, Reg.” Luke says softly, running his fingers along the bare skin of his boyfriend’s back. “I’ll make you pancakes.” Food never fails to make the boy to perk up, Reggie lifting his head to meet Luke’s gaze with interest.

“Really?”

“Of course, baby.” Luke laughs, pressing a kiss to Reggie’s forehead. Reggie sighs in contentment and buries his face back into Luke’s shoulder.

“Lie with me for a little bit longer.” He pleads, and Luke can never say no to him. Reggie could ask him to go to the ends of the earth with him and Luke would follow blindly along like a puppy. He complies easily, smiling and wrapping his arms tighter around his boyfriend. It’s Saturday, and there’s no rehearsal today, and so he knows Reggie would be happy just laying here all day. Reggie’s body is warm and pliable against Luke’s more rugged structure, and the other boy fits into his embrace like pieces of the same puzzle. 

“Hey, Luke?” Reggie’s voice is smothered by Luke’s shoulder, but he’s able to understand the other boy nonetheless.

“Yea?”

“I just wanted to tell you I love you.” This is another part of their morning routine, and it never ceases to make Luke grin. His cheeks flush red and his heart skips a beat as Reggie pulls back to look at him, allowing Luke to pepper his face in relentless kisses. Reggie giggles, tries to dodge Luke’s lips and fails, as Luke captures his lips in a tender kiss.

“I love you, too, baby.” Luke breathes against Reggie’s lips, trailing his hands up Reggie’s arms until they reach his face, cradling his cheeks with his palms. Reggie leans into the touch instinctively, deepening the kiss. When they pull apart Reggie beams at him, and Luke knows he is so whipped for this boy.

“Do you wanna take a shower?” Reggie suggests, his fingers dipping beneath the sheets to graze Luke’s hips in a way that has his head spinning. Luke nods, tilting his head to plant another chaste kiss to Reggie’s lips before shifting his position so that he’s hovering over the other boy.

“C’mon, shower and then breakfast. I’m hungry.” He says, extending his hand, which Reggie takes, and with it Luke pulls him so that they’re both sitting up now, pressed together skin to skin and heartbeat to heartbeat. Luke draws Reggie into his lap, and Reggie melts into the embrace willingly. “Hey.” Luke says softly, catching Reggie’s attention. “You look really beautiful right now.” He means it, truly and wholeheartedly. The late morning sun coming through the windows illuminates and highlights Reggie’s features perfectly, and Luke wonders how he got so lucky.

“Shut up.” Reggie blushes, averts his gaze. “You’re just a sap."

“Only for you and you know it.” Luke grins, presses one last lingering kiss to Reggie’s lips. “Now let’s go before we end up spending all day in this bed.”

“I am not opposed to that.” Reggie points out, and Luke rolls his eyes. He rises to his feet, bringing Reggie with him, and maybe he lets his eyes roam his boyfriend’s body for a moment or two before Reggie calls him out on it but leads Luke into the shower with him anyways. The domesticity is not lost on Luke, the way he stands over the stove making pancakes a short time later while Reggie reads him crappy jokes from the morning paper, or when Reggie reminds him that they need to go grocery shopping later and pick up some things for the apartment. They’ve created their own little bubble, where Friday nights are now devoted to watching Disney movies instead of hitting clubs and where Alex comes over almost every other day to rehearse and play monopoly with Reggie (Reggie always loses, but is still ever enthusiastic to play). It’s beautiful, and it’s all theres, and Luke would gladly fight to get Reggie out of bed every morning for the rest of his life to keep it that way.


End file.
